


The Slave Collar Tales #2: Canadian Beauty

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Slave Collar Tales by Gilda Lily [2]
Category: due South
Genre: BDSM, Boys in Chains, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Holidays, M/M, Male Slash, Master/Slave, Series, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-27
Updated: 2001-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine kink!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. *I*   *BLOOD-RED*

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.

*Ray entered the room. It was dark, his eyes trying to adjust to the near-blackness. Then he saw candlelight.   
  
He approached cautiously, unsure if there were any objects in his way. He glanced at a table draped with a cloth but didn't make a closer inspection of any of the objects on the table. He was drawn to the candlelight.   
  
As he came closer, he discerned four candles set out that formed a rectangle. His eyes widened as he saw what lay in the confines of that candle rectangle.   
  
Rose petals. There were hundreds of blood-red rose petals scattered within that rectangle.   
  
And under those rose petals was the body of his lover, Benton Fraser.   
  
"B...Benny?"   
  
The man's body shimmered in the light of the red candles. He almost appeared to float, his sapphire eyes looking up at Ray, the beautiful face smooth and impassive. It was then that Ray realized that something was different about those eyes.   
  
He puzzled on it for a moment, then he mentally snapped his fingers. Benny was wearing his Miss Fraser mascara! It was lightly applied, emphasizing the incredible blue of his eyes and making his dark lashes full and alluring.   
  
Ray noticed other things, too: the way his lover's arms were outstretched, covered with those lush red petals, and the way his skin gleamed with an almost unnatural light. The candles highlighted the golden sheen, and Ray smiled. Body oil. His cock twitched at the visualization of Benny working it into his skin.   
  
He suddenly realized that a red collar encircled his beloved's neck. He guessed that it was either red velvet, or velvet stretched over the usual leather. A beautiful rose was attached to the center of the collar, blood-red against Benny's golden-marble skin. Red velvet bands encircled his wrists.   
  
Ray's gaze traveled to the well-oiled chest and he was startled into a smile. Benny's nipples were blooming: the stems of red roses had been carefully entwined around those rosy buds. Ray watched in fascination as the flowers seemed to breathe as Benny's chest rose and fell.   
  
His vision next traveled lower, and he was surprised to see that his lover's legs were crossed. Intrigued, he tapped firmly on Benny's thigh and the legs opened. He nearly laughed in delight.   
  
A large red rose was between his lover's legs, resting softly on his genitals.   
  
Well, that proved it. Benny had become a first-class kinky slut.   
  
His emerald eyes glowed with the sheer delight of it all. Benny's face remained impassive, but he swore he could see a twinkle in those sapphire eyes. He decided to continue with his inspection.   
  
And that's when he saw the strawberry.   
  
It was red, and ripe, and lush. And it was in Benny's mouth.   
  
He didn't know why he hadn't noticed it before. Well, okay, maybe it was because he was confronted with a rose-petaled Benny, wearing nothing but a slave collar and manacles, but the strawberry was firmly implanted in that mouth. Stuffed in. Ray felt a tingle deep in his groin.   
  
He could feel himself taking on the mantle of Master. Owner. Wanting the Slave of His Desire.   
  
He stepped back. With the grace so admired by Benny, he disrobed, lightly tossing the garments away somewhere into the darkness. He heard the whisper-soft sounds of silk hitting the floor. He was naked, but that wasn't quite proper. Not for a Master. He walked to the table.   
  
He was pleased to see some of his accoutrements there. He smiled. Instead of black silk, he tied a red silk scarf around his upper left arm. Next he picked up the whip. Again, red instead of black. He tested the cat-o'nine-tails. They snapped in the silence. He let them run through his fingers, the silky strands tickling his skin. He deftly wound the strands around his upper left thigh and knotted it. It hung down his thigh like a gunslinger's strap, the tightly-coiled strands and handle hard against his flesh.   
  
He loomed over his slave, then straddled him while still standing, dropping to his knees and bending down to start nibbling on slave flesh. Benny moaned softly as the even white teeth nipped at his neck, Ray smiling at the scent of rose oil. The rose on his slave's collar was strongly-perfumed, its freshness a pleasure. He kissed and licked his slave's chest, then inspected the rose-covered nipples. He found the stems wound tightly around each nipple, but they were thornless. Good. Blood play was a rarity with them. He was more interested in the way the petals seemed to breathe as his slave's chest went up and down in the heightened course of breathing.   
  
He flicked out his tongue and tasted the strawberry in his slave's mouth. He pushed his tongue in, devouring the strawberry and the slave, who moved beneath him helplessly.   
  
He wiggled his hips back and rested his cock on his slave's stomach. Gently he rotated his hips and the long, lean cock made little swirls on the well-oiled stomach. His slave moaned again.   
  
Emerald eyes glittered as Masterful ideas started flowing in his head. He abruptly stood up and nudged the slave's ribs with his foot. Benny immediately stood, a shower of rose petals drifting down his body to the rug. His Master stood with a stony expression and he waited.   
  
The lean, Italian Master snapped his fingers and his slave crossed his wrists behind his back. Another snap, and he turned his back to his Master, who promptly hooked his wrist manacles together with the tiny hooks sewn into the velvet. Then he spun his slave around and walked back to the table.   
  
Ray had to smile at the arrangement of toys. Once the Mountie had gotten over his shyness about this particular game they played, he had become quite inventive as this evening proved. He perused the assortment of toys: gold nipple clamps that were excellent for use on his slut. The pretty piece of ass had sensitive nipples to begin with, and clamping them tightly made them unbearably tender when the clamps were removed. Hmm, maybe later. He looked at the other set of nipple clamps. A filigreed gold chain was attached to this pair. He remembered the fun he'd had using those. Why, his slave was most agreeable when given a tug on that chain!   
  
He nearly laughed at the strawberry-scented lube. His slave was attentive to details, that was sure. He noticed a red heart-shaped box and grinned. Yes, those goodies would be used later. Yum. There were two dildoes, one bigger than the other. He noticed the red velvet ankle manacles and longer lengths of delicate gold chain. The stronger loops were for the collar. He picked up the lighter set and smiled, his Roman blood coming to the fore. He turned and walked back to his waiting slave. Waiting on his pleasure. Of course.   
  
He carefully looped the tiny chain links around the half-hard cock of his property, entwining them with the balls and leaving the blooming rose to amuse him. He then looped the other end around his bare right thigh, knotting the chain with a deft movement. Then he started to walk, his slave gasping slightly and hurrying to keep up with his Master.   
  
The Master walked to the bedroom, pleased at the queen-size bed with shimmering scarlet sheets and the enormous headboard that was draped in that lovely silk. Red candles had been strategically placed by his slave around the room. A high endboard loomed up at the foot of the bed. Rose petals had been strewn to the bed, their delicate loveliness quivering on the sheets.   
  
While his slave struggled to keep up, he made a slow circuit of the room, noticing the door to the bathroom. That would be inspected later. He did a quick turn yet careful not to cause his slave undue distress. He walked back to the bed and was pleased at the huge pillows propped up against the headboard.   
  
He unloosened the chain from his thigh and tugged. His slave immediately stood beside him. He unwound the chain, playing with the balls and column of flesh, then let the chain slide to the nightstand, the delicate filigree tinkling musically as it feel to the wood.   
  
"Get up on the bed."   
  
His slave endeavored to keep his balance as he climbed with his hands bound. He knelt and was promptly spanked by the flat of his Master's hand.   
  
"On your back...as soon as I unhook you."* 


	2. *II*   *"...LIKE A ROSE"*

*The instant his wrists were free, the slave stretched out on his back, careful to keep his legs spread. His Master always wanted him to stay open and ready. His Master pinched a nipple beneath the rose and he quickly stretched his arms above his head. The sensuous Italian crossed the wrists and hooked the manacles again, then fastened both to the headboard using long golden chains thoughtfully provided by inn management.   
  
The Italian looped one lean leg over his slave's thigh, then scooted the rest of himself over to kneel between his slut's spread legs. "Wider," he barked, and his slave obeyed instantly. His lip curled into a smirk and he reached over to the nightstand, plucking a fresh rose from the golden bowl set there. He inspected the stem for thorns, pleased to see none, and then snapped off the blossom. "Legs up and over." His slave quickly bent in half, completely exposed now. The Master deeply inhaled the scent of the rose, then carefully tucked it in the rosy opening, its blood-red beauty winking in the candlelight.   
  
Pleased, the Master suddenly swooped down and thrust his tongue in his slave's mouth. He sucked and tasted and his slave's hips began to buck. He pinched a buttock hard and his slave moaned but settled down. After he pleasured himself with his slut's mouth, he broke away and looked down with amusement at the half-crushed nipple roses. The cock rose was all crushed, but the petals were raining down so beautifully on the downy hair nestling around the blood-gorged organ jutting up.   
  
"Master..." pleaded his slave, and was promptly slapped. He looked up at his Master with the kohl-rimmed eyes pleading silently. He groaned as his nipple was pinched hard and then without warning, his Master's cock was pushed between his lips and he began sucking eagerly. Hot Italian hardness filled his mouth and his jaws began to ache as the cock grew bigger and bolder. He struggled to keep his legs bent back as his Master fucked him soundly in the mouth. The bed moved but didn't creak.   
  
Suddenly his Master pulled out, leaving him bereft. Strong fingers plucked the rose out of him and was tossed to the floor as he opened like a rose for his beloved Master just before the weeping cock was rammed home, piercing him as sharply as a thorn and as sweetly as a rose. He gasped and grunted, his view of the world framed by his own legs as his beautiful Master thrust in and out of his body. He moaned and felt the pleasure skittering along his nerves.   
  
Candlelight played over his Master's body. The finely-sculptured muscles rippled with exertion as he pumped in and out, his green eyes shimmering with lust in the light. The slave felt the electricity run through his body as he felt the hard cock fill his ass as fully as he'd filled his mouth. His Master's nipples peaked with his desire as his slender legs anchored him. The slave thought of his Master's peaches and groaned.   
  
Red-hot semen scorched him as his Master came, the elegant cock pulled out and still coming, spattering all over his thighs and belly. He cried out as his own cock spurted, coming all over his Master's stomach and thighs. The green eyes grew hard and he yelped as his buttocks were spanked hard.   
  
"Clean me up."   
  
He was unhooked from the headboard and scrambled to obey, his heart racing in his chest. He nearly stumbled off the bed but righted himself just in time. He hurried to the bathroom and returned with a soft washcloth. His Master was waiting, stretched out on the silk sheets, resting on his elbows. He quickly cleaned the olive-skinned body and began to clean his own skin when he gasped from a hard pinch to the buttock.   
  
"Leave yourself marked."   
  
He set aside the cloth and his Master lounged in amusement, long legs shifting back and forth. He leaned back against the pillow and said, "I'm hungry."   
  
Immediately his slave scurried to the table in the next room and returned with the box of candy. He dropped to his knees beside the bed and bowed his head, offering up the opened box. He could feel his Master's cum cooling on his thighs and belly and bit back a groan.* 


	3. *III*   *IMPALED*

  
*It pleased the Master to see his slave kneeling by the bed, his thighs parted as they should be. It pleased him to see the marks of his cum glistening on those sturdy thighs and that flat stomach. It would do his salacious little slave good to feel that hot cum cool on his skin. His slave's hair was mussed and he remembered the delicious sight of the red, swollen lips after he'd fucked him in the mouth. Oh, yes, his slave was a beauty. And there was more pleasure to come. He thought of the rose he'd placed in the slut's ass and grinned as he savored the chocolate he'd just chosen from the box. Canadian chocolate, of course.   
  
The hardness of the whip handle pushed against his thigh. Well, what was a night of bonded pleasure without a little whipping? He ate a few more chocolates, then tugged on his slave's hair. The slave looked up and he felt his cock twitch. The mouth was still swollen, the sapphire eyes huge with the enhanced sooty lashes. His cheek was still slightly red from the slap.   
  
Long fingers plucked out a chocolate and offered it to his slave, who smiled happily and leaned forward, scooping the chocolate up with his tongue and eating it. He was fed a few more chocolates, then they both drank water from a golden carafe by the bed, his Master holding the glass for his slave.   
  
"Clean yourself now."   
  
His slave did a quick but thorough job and applied more oil to his body at his Master's direction.  
  
"Get up here." As soon as his slave knelt on the bed he was slammed back against the footboard. "Spread yourself." The beautiful slave's arms and legs were spread wide and tied to the board. His Master stretched out on the bed again like a cat, green eyes glittering in the candlelight. He felt a flutter of amusement as he saw a nervous tongue dart across the swollen lips.   
  
He studied his gorgeous slave for several moments, enjoying the play of light over his perfectly-sculpted body, then he eased forward, one long, elegant toe gently teasing the sore anus. The slave moaned and his hips twitched as he felt the foot travel up and down his inner thighs, then back to his opening.   
  
The Master crawled over the sheets like a panther, untying arms and legs and bringing the legs closer together. He retied the arms over his slave's head and hooked the manacles with chains hanging from a hook in the ceiling. He slowly unwound the whip strands and hefted the handle in his hand. Good and sturdy, and not too big. Perfect.   
  
First, he sent the strands flying to lightly flick against his slave's stomach, then his thighs.   
  
A flick of the wrist, and the whip stung the rosed nipples, a few petals drifting to the bed as his slave groaned.   
  
Then he leaned forward and slowly pushed the handle into his eager slave, the buttocks quivering. The slave moaned, beginning to ride up and down the hard handle in his ass. Sweat began to mingle with the oil on his body as his chest heaved. His cock began to grow, lifting up as he smiled.   
  
Suddenly he was slammed back against the footboard, his arms and legs untied and re-tied to the spread-eagle position, except that his legs were closer together. He gasped as he tried to move but he was held fast. The whip handle stayed tantazilingly buried hilt-deep in his ass, but he couldn't move.   
  
"Master..." he pleaded, his cock quivering with need. He groaned as his nipples were pinched hard, and his eyes widened as the smaller dildo from the table was firmly pushed into his mouth. The Master unwound the scarf from his arm and wound it around his slave's mouth, ensuring that the dildo would be as hard and fast as the whip handle in his ass.   
  
Then the Master leisurely returned to the headboard, half-sitting against the pillows as he picked up the box of candy and enjoyed the sight of his slave impaled in mouth and ass. His slave's cock swung, the tip weeping as tears trickled down the rosy cheeks of his tortured slave.   
  
It was good to see his slave in such need. He would be ripe for plucking in a very short time if he knew his Canadian sluts. He watched in fascination as his slave's chest heaved and the wilting nipple roses seemed to bloom again.   
  
His hand slipped down to his own cock...* 


	4. *IV*   *NESTLED*

*His slave nearly went insane. He pleaded silently with his kohl-like eyes and felt his body burn as his Master pleasured himself. He could feel the whip handle hard and unyielding in his ass, and the dildo filled his mouth. How he wished it was his Master's cock instead, first in his mouth, then his ass! His nipples ached with need as his stomach quivered. The light from the candles was playing on the elegant body, dark shadows pooled at strategic curves and planes. The olive skin gleamed softly as if it was wearing oil, but it was his Master's natural glow.   
  
He was completely at his Master's mercy.   
  
* * * * * *   
  
The Master uncoiled his long body from the headboard and gently touched the weeping tip of his slave's cock, touching his finger to his lips. He could hear the guttural groan and laughed. He stood up on the bed and took down the chains from another hook in the ceiling, this time positioned over the middle of the bed. He slowly, agonizingly, pulled the handle out of his slave's ass and then removed the scarf and dildo. Gasping, his slave swallowed, his throat dry. He gratefully drank the water offered to him, then he was untied but immediately tied again to the set of chains, his arms up but his legs free. He knelt on the bed, thighs slightly parted, resting his buttocks on his heels for a moment. His Master left the room, then returned with objects from the table. He swallowed and felt sweat trickle down his chest and into his navel.   
  
His Master then gifted him with fresh nipple and cock roses , then mischievously placed a tiny rose in his navel. He wound the red scarf around his mouth, tying it tightly so that he tasted silk. His lovely Master went around behind him, and he held his breath as he waited.   
  
* * * * * *   
  
Yes, that was perfect. The Master purred and carefully took the rose he held in his hand and gently placed it in the curve of spine and buttocks, obscuring the ugly scar and nestling at the top of the creamy buttocks. He smiled in satisfaction.   
  
Next he took the whip and shook out the silky strands, then pushed up against his slave's body and draped the strands over the still-turgid cock. His slave whimpered as he nibbled his neck and ear and whispered, "You're mine, Canadian Beauty," and then slid back on the sheets, the bed so big and accomodating that he had plenty of room to raise his arm and come down on his slave's bare back.   
  
His slave jumped, the roses quivering, but the blow was soft and caressed his skin like a kiss. He sighed as several more gentle lashes made love to him.   
  
Then he cried out as the whip came down hard, stinging across his buttocks. He groaned as the whip lashed his back and thighs and back to his buttocks again. His eyes glazed over his Master purred, "My delicious little slut, you look so natural hanging there with your beautiful roses! Mmm, you open so beautifully for me, your creamy ass quivering as I punish you for your past effronteries: running off and putting yourself in danger, leaping over rooftops with a single bound, spreading your legs like the wanton slut you are..."   
  
The slave groaned again, throwing his head back as the sweat trickled down his back, watering his little ass rose. Tears mingled with sweat and oil as his cock leaked pre-cum, his legs quivering with the effort to keep his body up and straight. The lashes grew more frenzied as his Master crowed his delight, then his muffled cries grew as sharp teeth bit his shoulder, drawing blood, and the oiled cock slid home.   
  
He screamed, the cry lost in the silken scarf, the hot column of flesh pounding into him and then touching his prostate. Pleasure blossomed in him like an opening rose but he was filled again and again by his hard-driving Master, who hit the whip handle on his thighs and pinched his nipples hard, petals falling to the scarlet sheets as he rode him. His cock stretched painfully as he began to come, his Master beginning to fill him with his cream.   
  
The scream was still muffled but heard. He hung limply in his bonds, cum trickling down his inner thighs and pooling on the sheets. He felt close to passing out. He tasted salty tears.* 


	5. *V*   *ROSE PETALS*

*His shoulder was kissed and then he was released to fall face first on the bed. His buttocks were slapped and he struggled to rise, gasping as his hair was pulled and he followed his Master to the bathroom.   
  
Here he was ordered to prepare the bath and his Master sank into the hot rose-scented water with a sigh, his slave scattering rose petals in the water. His sexy Italian ordered him to clean the bed while he soaked, and then he returned to the bathroom after putting fresh scarlet sheets on the bed. His eyes widened as he watched the play of light on the bathwater from the candles situated around the room.   
  
He knelt by the tub and picked up a washcloth, bathing his Master and reveling in his unique scent. He helped his Master out of the tub and dried him off with the white, fluffy towels. Then his Master said, "Get in."   
  
He awkwardly lowered himself in, helped by his Master who didn't want the velvet cuffs or collar to get wet. The rose from his navel detached and floated up to bob on the surface, his other roses plastering their petals to his skin. The roses in the water nearly obscured his floating body. He was thoroughly washed, the cloth working into his skin, then lightly skimming between his legs. He shivered and then was ordered out of the tub.   
  
Back in the bedroom, his Master stretched out on the bed and he oiled his body, climbing in between lean Italian legs and working the oil into the furry chest, lean stomach, and elegant thighs among other places. Then he was ordered to switch places and bit his lip as his Master worked the oil into his chest, then on to the rest of his body.   
  
* * * * * *   
  
The Master smiled. When his slave had oiled him, it had been done with the nervous little twitter of a slave, his touch attentive but strictly within certain guidelines. Now he was oiling his slave, pinching his nipples and lightly squeezing his balls, because he could do that to his property. The glimmer of an evil idea had come to him in that candlelit tub, and now he was going to put it into action.   
  
"Up."   
  
"Off the bed."   
  
"Kneel."   
  
He decorated his slave with the requisite roses: nipples, cock, ass, navel. He bound his wrists behind his back. His slave waited with trepidation and excitement as he left the room.   
  
* * * * * *   
  
He tried to calm his breathing. It wouldn't do to hyperventilate. What plan did his Master have up his sleeve? He kept his head down but watched his beloved return through his lashes. He walked with such easy grace. His cock twitched.   
  
Suddenly rose petals showered down on him. He was allowed to lift his head and watched with curiosity as his Master walked around the room with a basket that a gardener would use for cuttings as he sprinkled petals around the room like a flower girl at a wedding. They fluttered onto the floor, the furniture, the bed. Then the basket was placed on a low table by the bed.   
  
He began to shake as he saw the light in the emerald eyes. He blinked as a petal touched his lashes. He had them in his hair now and they draped his chest and thighs.   
  
"Beauty," his Master crooned. He suddenly shook out the last of the petals from the basket and revealed the object at the bottom.   
  
His slave's body jerked, his cock half-rising.   
  
* * * * * *   
  
The Master held the handle in his hand, pleased at the red velvet padding. It would save him from calluses and blisters. He touched the padding on the round part. It was thin and would barely take away the sting. Perfect. The other side was hard, unyielding wood. An excellent wood, in fact.   
  
He went behind his slave and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "My wanton Canadian Beauty, you will pick up each rose petal in this room with your teeth and drop it in the basket. One at a time. On your knees. While I paddle you without mercy. And if you drop a petal, I will use the unpadded side. Each and every time you drop one."   
  
With a mighty heave, he cracked the paddle against his slave's buttocks. His Beauty cried out, then began to scurry to obey, wild with nervous excitement.   
  
The Master's grin grew and his emerald eyes sparkled as he flipped the paddle and bore down on his helpless slave, the first petal fluttering down from his slave's teeth to the floor...*

 


End file.
